


Hypnos

by ishouldbeworkingrightnow (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Starcrossed Series - Josephine Angelini
Genre: Ari is tired and Jase won't let her sleep, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/ishouldbeworkingrightnow
Summary: After healing Lucas, the only thing Ariadne wants to do is sleep but, instead of being able to pass out, she finds Jason waiting for her.





	Hypnos

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as fuck, and I wrote it in less than an hour.

After healings, the only thing Ariadne Delos wanted to do was sleep. Her normally vibrant eyes were practically glued shut as she dragged herself, step by exhausting step, towards the sweet promise of her bed, only fluttering open occasionally to stop herself from tripping over something or other left on the floor and falling face first. Without even bothering to unfasten her (rather uncomfortable) bra, Ariadne flopped bonelessly down on top of her covers, hoping absently that her head hit the pillow. 

Except her bed moved, and gave a pained squeal in an undignified voice when she landed heavily on them. 

“ _ Gods _ , Ari! Get off! Your elbow is digging into my neck!” 

Even Scion powers weren’t enough to make opening her eyes faintly plausible once she had landed and closed them, so instead of doing that she felt around with her hands to find a Jason-free spot on the bed. Difficult, given the fact that he was quite a bit bigger than her and her bed wasn’t exactly king-sized. 

“Whaddaya want, Jase? ‘M sleepy…” 

She could tell that her twin was leaning on his elbows and looking at her, possibly hoping to have a conversation, but she didn’t bother even trying to look back, or even ask again what he was doing in her room when he had one of his very own. Hopefully he would get the message that she was exhausted and leave her alone to pass out.  

“Has Hypnos taken my sister so soon?” 

Or not. 

Jason’s voice held a slightly mocking edge but, unlike Cassandra, there were certain times when Ariadne wasn’t able to muster up a blistering retort. Like now. Maybe if she was quiet and pretended to be a rock, Jason would think she had fallen asleep and leave her alone. 

Instead, he kept talking. 

“So, Ari, did you finish that homework for English? What did you get for number-”

“Shut up,” -her words were punctuated by a gigantic yawn- “Jason.” 

Despite the fact that he was interfering with her much-needed sleep, Ari’s brother was unreasonably warm, and his body heat felt too good to resist, especially since healing stupid Lucas had given her a nasty case of the chills that she hadn’t noticed until she felt how warm Jason was. Almost against her will, Ariadne snuggled up close to Jason’s broad chest, using it as warm pillow to replace hers that he was stealing.  

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him and letting his hand wander up to pet her hair, and Ariadne thanked Apollo that he had stopped talking and was now just letting his warmth and presence soothe her further and further towards that blessed realm of sleep. 

“You did good, Ari.”

She hummed in brief acknowledgement of his praise, even though she hadn’t done any better than she usually did, and drifted off to sleep in her twin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
